


战损赔偿

by SuFeng2017



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: 大超的战损永远都是让老爷头疼的事情啊，还钱肯定是不现实的，拿一辈子来还吧。





	战损赔偿

“超人，你这次的战损又过亿了。”戴着黑色面具的顾问整张脸比平时又黑了一个度，经过变声器处理过的声音阴沉沙哑，本来因为战胜而有点飘的氪星人哭丧了脸降落到地面上。“你明天去找一下我们的资助人吧。”顾问背过身，黑披风卷成波浪，头也不回地走了。

克拉克惴惴不安的降落到韦恩大楼最高层，夜幕已经降临，没有黄太阳的照耀，他有些莫名的心慌，当然巨额的战损才是心慌的主要原因。虽然布鲁斯韦恩不过是个普通人，但没有了这位花花公子的幕后资助，正义联盟的战损怕是早就让联盟成员上了法庭。光洁的走廊空无一人，白炽灯散发的光芒惨白，超人攥紧了拳，脚尖点地，推开了总裁办公室的门。穿着西装三件套的男人正喝着咖啡，修长的双腿搭在红木的桌面上，黑色的皮鞋带了一点跟，愈发显出布鲁西宝贝的精致来。

“你来了。”男人低垂着眼睑，看也不看身着战袍，一脸紧张的氪星人，“把沙发上放着的那套衣服换上吧，靴子留着，其他都脱掉。”视力甚好的氪星人一眼便识别出了沙发上衣服的构造，气血的突然上涌让氪星人红了脸：“布鲁斯……”“快换吧，还是说，星球日报记者的工资，在我不知道的时候，涨到可以支付那么多的战损了？”小记者又气又恼，但也只好拿了衣服，打算去办公室的隔间换上。“不准离开我的视线，就在这换。”年长的男人面无表情，语调也毫无波动，但克拉克偏偏就是在那双该死的，深邃的眼瞳里看见了笑意。

这还能算是“一套”衣服吗？！年轻人拎着手里少的可怜的布料，气呼呼地甩到了一边的沙发上，自暴自弃一样的快速脱下了制服，露出白皙美好的躯体来。白色的内裤窄小到只能恰好遮住重点部分，边际更是只有一指的宽度，在丰满的大腿根部勒出一条白边，露出三角的勾线，带白色蝴蝶结的两片蕾丝绑在大腿中间，和那两片克拉克都不知道是不是可以叫做护腕的东西大概都只是起到装饰的作用。整个过程无比羞耻，克拉克甚至能听到自己逐渐加速的心跳和男人逐渐粗重的呼吸。克拉克觉得本就绷紧的内裤都快要被撑坏，纯白的布料已经被前液浸湿，他硬了，这还不是最糟糕的，过紧的内裤连最轻微的动作都会造成摩擦，加上脑内不合时宜的猜想，他连后面都已经开始发痒。食髓知味的肠肉蠕动着，逐渐有液体聚集，他又不敢合拢双腿，那样会把前面挤出内裤，只好咬牙缩紧后穴，尽力阻止肠液流出。不用抬头他也知道男人一定正盯着他。眼角的余光只能瞟到深色的皮鞋，但克拉克能够想象出男人此刻的样子。黑色的西装裤上面一般会系一条有着银色搭扣的皮带，而那个搭扣此刻一定已经被顶了起来。

布鲁斯松了松自己的领带，他有些呼吸不畅了。该死的，比预想的样子还要性感，偏偏又纯洁的像一只小白兔一样，纯白的，让人忍不住想要去玷污。但男人知道，那纯洁的外表下，藏了一颗不为人知的，放荡的心，就像故意留下的红靴一样。啊，男人眯起了眼，居然已经湿了？碰都没碰呢。

“抬起脸。”年轻人漂亮的蓝眼睛澄澈一如往昔，尖利的虎牙咬住了艳丽的下唇，怯怯的样子愈发激起男人的性欲。“过来。”克拉克已经羞耻到无法开口，只能跟着男人的指令做出动作。金属撞击的声音清脆，男人用皮带在护腕的上方又缠了一层，办公室的天花板隔层里装了红太阳灯，怀里的人很快就会失去反抗的能力了，“转过去。”

白色的内裤已经被前液和后穴分泌的液体浸湿，卡在幽深的臀缝里。男人看的呼吸一滞，然后便拍上了白嫩的臀肉：“你就这么迫不及待吗，嗯？”男人拉开了裤链，修长的手指挑开内裤的边缘，怒张的性器便暴露在了空气中。他握上克拉克的手腕，顺着蕾丝细细摩擦，突然勾起内裤的边，扯下一点点，露出一张一合，吐着液体的小穴。“既然都这么湿了，那就自己坐上来吧。”克拉克回过脸去，瞪了男人一眼，然而还是听话地沉下了腰。他的双手被缚，双腿又被男人用腿夹住，姿势又挡住了视线，试了好几次都对不准，好不容易抵住了，又因为滑腻的液体而蹭到边上，性器被内裤锢得难受，后面也开始空虚，年轻人心里的羞耻不知怎么就变成了委屈，水汽逐渐开始聚集，他站了起来，手腕却还是被男人握在手里。“不做了。”哽咽的声音小小的，男人却是听清楚了。欺负的过了啊……总裁先生在心里小小的叹了一口气，然后搂住小恋人的腰，对准了蓄势待发的性器往下按。

熟悉的热度逐渐充填进身体，虽然早就分泌出了润滑的液体，然而没有扩张过的地方要吃下这么大的东西还是有些困难的。克拉克的手紧紧按在书桌上，却已经只能留下汗渍了。胯骨和臀肉紧紧贴合的那一刻两人都松了一口气，年轻人顺从地抬起腰，然后往下坐，男人抚着小小的蝴蝶结，只在小恋人动作过快的时候轻轻压一下。

红太阳灯已经完全发挥了作用，克拉克已经有些上气不接下气，小腿开始发软，上抬下落的速度没有男人的压制也开始变慢。而布鲁斯毫无预兆的挺腰正好撞上了最敏感的地方，被限制行动的人只能后仰了脖颈，坐在男人的大腿上，发出带了气声的呻吟。上半身依旧衣装整齐的男人压住克拉克的背往书桌上推，电脑黑色的液晶屏映出两人的模样，克拉克可以看见男人冷厉的面部线条，削薄的唇紧抿着，总是固定好的额发散落了两丝，这是我爱的人啊……我的最佳搭档，我的良师益友，我的亲密恋人。“我，啊，我爱你。”小镇男孩将脸埋在自己的双臂之间，在男人撞击的间隙咬着牙挤出话语，“我爱你。”这是他第一次这么说，布鲁斯已经说了无数遍，每次他都是脸红着低下头，最多不过回一句我也是，太过羞耻了，他总是这么觉得。可是一旦说出口，心中蓄积的爱意就像是开了闸的水流奔涌而出“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”敏感点被精准的击中，被内裤束缚住的性器一点点吐出精液，前面的高潮感不似往常畅快淋漓，多了些缠绵缱绻的意味。肠壁紧紧地绞住了仍在进出的性器，不舍似的被一起带出，在穴口翻卷出嫩红的肠肉来。

“我也爱你。”男人俯下身咬住粉嫩的耳垂，将精液尽数射在高热的后穴。射出精液的性器缓缓退出，故意擦过揪成一团的内裤，年轻人的臀部仍然高于腰际，被操过的后穴肿得通红，还留了一指的空隙，能隐约看到里面浊白的精液随着肠肉的蠕动被一点点挤出。男人看的欲念又起，一手托住克拉克的膝弯，一手穿过克拉克的腋下，将还软着腰的人扛在肩上，往后面的隔间走去。

克拉克以为男人要帮他清理，也就没有挣扎，直到他被丢在床上，硬热的性器抵在后穴。这次的战损那么高，一次怎么还得完。男人挑了嘴角，整个人压了上去。


End file.
